What George Couldn't Explain
by JustSuperMione
Summary: Whilst in Weasley Wizard Wheezes vault at Gringott's, Ron stumbles upon a box filled with Fred's memories of Hermione. What will Ron make of Fred and Hermione's relationship? And more importantly, what will it mean for Ron and Hermione now? Starts at the Yule Brawl with a dance and Tarantulas silk. Sequel to the much 'loved' George Explains It All. Canon missing moment F/Hr R/Hr


**What George Couldn't Explain**

**Posting this today to celebrate Fred and George's birthday! **

**While I was writing **_**George Explains It All**_** I realised that there was some times that George couldn't explain. And given some reactions to the first one... things needed further explanation. Additionally, given some comments about Manwiches – people felt that Ron should know about my little Fremione thread. This was **_**always**_** my intention. **

**So here are some moments that George couldn't explain to Hermione because he didn't know about them. It's told from RON WEASLEY'S point of view so that you can all see **_**his**_** reaction to the F/Hr. Some lines taken directly from **_**Goblet of Fire**_**. The Yule Brawl situation was first explained in **_**Letters to Mum**_** and then Ron and Hermione's post-brawl is from **_**Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again**_**!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Yule Brawl**

It had started innocently enough, Ron Weasley was bored. As much as he loved the joke shop business he missed talking to his friends. Harry was away at Auror training. Hermione was at Hogwarts. He missed them both in completely different ways: Harry was his best mate and Hermione was _finally_ his girlfriend. Out of the three of them: Ron suspected that he was learning the most. George had spent the last few months teaching him how to make Weasley Wizard Wheezes inventory: everything from purchasing ingredients to brewing and packaging. Working with his brother was like a practical Potion's, Transfiguration, Charms and (occasional) Herbology lesson.

George was currently preparing the books in the office for their accountant cousin Leon Weasley to examine. Leon is a squib who lives in a muggle village up north. Well he wasn't totally a squib because he turned his wife into a yak once; but no one talked about that. Ron hadn't even known Leon helped the twins until he started there.

George was a great teacher. George had told him the story of each product. How he'd tried mixing this ingredient with that compound and it made Fred's face turn purple. These anecdotes were so entertaining that Ron remembered every story and thereby he remembered every potion. He could make a lot of them now and George had promised they could start experimenting soon. This delighted Ron because he had a few ideas of his own.

Now as he surveyed the stock he mentally went through the ingredient list, testing himself. For a moment he smiled, what would Hermione say if she could see him 'studying' potions like this. Then, his mind drifted off and started planning his next Hogsmeade visit, when he'd finally be able to hold his girlfriend again. Perhaps he could convince her to...

"Oi Ronniekins," George shouted behind him. "I need you to go to Gringott's... We have too much gold here and I need some gems for the Peruvian trader."

"I'm not going to Gringott's by myself: they hate me in there," Ron whined walking into the quiet shop.

'That's because last time you went in there you were robbing it...' George explained the very obvious.

'Really, Geogie? I hadn't noticed!' Ron exclaimed crossing his arms and looking amused. And so that's how Ron found himself going down to Weasley Wizard Wheezes Gringott's vault. He was accompanied by a goblin, and Ron got the impression that he was there to supervise Ron's visit. Fortunately, the goblin allowed him to enter the vault alone. He stared around in awe. The twins had amassed a great fortune of not only gold but jewels and collector's items.

The one thing that looked out of place in the room that glittered nearly endlessly was a small bookcase. This, being Ron's first time alone in the vault, he edged towards it. There were spell books, notepads written, not by the twins, but by the Marauders and other oddities; their first rubber chicken wand, bludger bats (signed by the Gryffindor Quidditch team) and a plain wooden box.

It was the wooden box that caught his attention. He didn't know why but it reminded him of Fred. In fact, there was a tiny voice in the back of his head coaxing him forward. _Go on Ronnie, you know you want to._ Before he knew what was happening, he was looking in the box. Inside, there were several vials. Carefully, he lifted one up: and inside, a substance that was neither liquid nor gas.

"Memories," Ron said to himself. He then smiled wickedly. Someone had obviously wanted to hide these away. He looked quickly around until he saw a large bowl. Then, with a quickness he didn't usually possess, Ron poured the wisp into the bowl and 'dived' in.

He felt himself falling and wondered why Harry never mentioned how weird it felt. When he landed, he was in the middle of a crowd of dancers, Angelina was walking away and Fred was watching her move. There wasn't a hint of a blush on his face as he was quite clearly ogling her bum. Then, as if in slow motion, Ron heard it. Or rather, he heard them.

"...fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" his heart stopped. Sitting, a little way away, was an irate looking ginger git. He had way too many freckles, his hair was now sticking up and his clothes were ugly. His fourteen year old self wasn't very happy. He also seemed to be gesturing towards an angel in periwinkle dressrobes.

Hermione was _beautiful_.

"Hey up..." he heard Fred say to himself, sticking his hands inside his pockets. "This should be interesting... Ronniekins and Mrs Ronnie having a barnie!" Ron realised that this was Fred's memory. Ron moved so he could see what Fred did. International wizards were staring opened mouthed as his lanky fourteen year old self shouted at Hermione.

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -" even from here Ron could hear mocking in his voice.

"You shouldn't have said that Ron," Fred muttered to himself, looking from an angry Ron to hurt Hermione. From here he couldn't hear everything Hermione was saying but she looked towards Harry for support.

"I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?" Hermione maintained loudly. Older-Ron looked at her with open adoration. His girl would grow into the woman he loved.

"Good on you Hermione," Fred commented, taking his hands out of his pockets and rubbing the together. Adding: "Don't be a git, Ronniekins. Snog her!" His brother encouraged, but memory-Ron kept going.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered memory-Ron. Fred sucked in his breathe and tutted. Older-Ron felt bad for his younger self. He wished he could warn him, but it was too late.

Hermione looked indignant, and Ron remembered the sinking feeling his younger self was going through.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly. As her face began to redden and with a pang of guilt older-Ron knew she was going to cry.

"Shut up," muttered Fred, again to himself but older-Ron heard him. Heard how earnestly Fred wanted his little brother to be quiet. "Let the beautiful woman have her moment you ginger..."

Ron was now shocked at his older brother... Did he say that Hermione was _beautiful_? But his attention was quickly diverted again.

"No it isn't!" shouted younger Ron at _beautiful_ Hermione, ignoring the international wizards and Harry staring dumbfounded. "It's about winning!"

Harry finally spoke but it was too little too late. Years of fighting with Hermione had taught him that they had to get down to the bitter end. And for the first time in years, Ron Weasley was ashamed how he'd battled with Hermione.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," younger-Ron shouted. Older Ron knew that his younger self wouldn't be able to sleep because of the emotions being tossed about now. He knew that tonight, he and Hermione would share the dance floor again in their pyjamas. They would kiss and it was such a strong feeling of happiness that he was able to create a Patronus from it. But right now, for treating Hermione with so little respect. Ron wanted to punch himself.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione said heatedly, before storming towards Fred. Hermione was crying; Ron hadn't realised that he'd made Hermione cry. Fred looked quickly around before he squared his shoulders. Then, to older-Ron's surprise Fred grabbed Hermione's hand as she tried to pass.

Hermione tossed an almost careless look at him.

"Let go of me Fred," she said moaned helplessly, tears running down her face.

"No, I'd prefer we dance," Fred said pointedly. Ron was sure Hermione would slap him but instead she gave a sad smile and took a steadying breath. Ron looked over at Fred, expecting to see panic but he seemed to be calculating...

"How do you know I'm not George?" Fred asked as he gently pulled her closer. There was now an almost tender look on his face, teased with humour. Ron was astonished.

Hermione looked momentarily confused, but let herself be drawn in: studying Fred's face. She placed her head on his broad shoulder and let him dance her away. Older-Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fred was dancing with Hermione. He was rubbing her back and when Fred saw Ginny and Neville, he shielded her. It was the oddest thing. Later, Vicky came duck-footedly, carrying drinks – Fred darted them gracefully away.

"I know you're not George because of how you hold yourself..." Hermione sniffed, sounding surer. Older-Ron is taken aback by this perceptiveness. "You're more impulsive than George but you... I can't put it into words." Hermione admitted, examining him from close up for the first time. "You're more surprised when things don't go your way. You care but you hate showing it." Fred was looking down at Hermione like she was a puzzle, then he gave a wry smile.

Ron considered Hermione's assessment of Fred and decided that she was right. Suddenly, he missed his older brother.

"Those are some pretty bold claims Miss Granger," Fred says grandly, whirling her around. "Much like Ronniekins dress sense tonight... Personally, I would have left the ruffs and cuffs and not performed such a harsh Severing charm!" This made Hermione smile a little. Fred took pleasure in this so spun her again. And older-Ron was now completely fascinated, not by the girl who would one day be his girlfriend but by his older brother.

"And I must say I like your robes there very..." Fred began searching for the right word, as Hermione looked at him expecting a joke... Fred moves his hand up and down her back. "Soft!" he exclaimed with a naughty grin. Hermione gave a wicked grin of her own.

"They should be soft," Hermione confessed, looking pleased with herself. "They're a hundred percent Indian tarantulas silk," Hermione smiled. Ron paled. Fred gave a carefree laugh.

"Tarantulas silk," he laughed looking at her admiringly. "As in spiders..." Hermione nodded and Fred just couldn't contain himself. "Ronniekins would have loved that," Fred muttered to himself as he concentrated on a delighted Hermione. He twirled her around then dipped her dramatically. Ron watched with awe, it was such a romantic move; he was happy that his younger self would do the same later tonight.

"I must say you dance _wonderfully_," Hermione admitted airily returning to his embrace.

"I do indeed," Fred whispered with an air of false modestly. "Just be glad that I'm dancing with you and not Neville," he said indicating to his sister and her 'date'. "Her poor feet!" Fred finished significantly. Then, from out of nowhere came a deep-confused voice.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Victor Krum interrupted in his finery and older-Ron gazed at him. Krum appeared unsure and out of place. Fred stepped back from Hermione, as Krum continued. "Herm-own-ninny... I 'ave drinks for us. I am thinking we should go and sit down. But not by Potter and his upset friend." Hermione nodded pleasantly, and then turned back. Her hand caught Fred's and impulsively, Hermione moved her head forward to kiss his cheek. And unexpectedly, older-Ron caught a hint of jealously in Krum's demeanour.

Older-Ron grinned.

"Thank you Fred for the lovely dance," Hermione said, with a shy smile before turning on her heels and following Krum off the dance floor. As she left she turned her head and gave him a cute little wave.

"Wicked..." Fred touched the side of his face and gave a surprised smile. Ron glanced between Fred and Hermione. Fred started to watch Hermione leaving, like he'd done with Angelina. "Wake up Freddie," Fred muttered to himself, shaking his head like a wet dog. "It's just Mrs Ronnie in nice robes; nice Tarantulas silk dressrobes: _brilliant_!" Fred smiled. Then, Krum was making Hermione laugh. And even though it was four years ago: Ron hated it. A ripple of emotion crossed Fred's face and older-Ron knew it was a _deep_ dislike.

"Bloody Vicky Krum," the brothers chorused. Ron felt himself being yanked again: the memory had come to an end and Ron found himself back in the vault. He blinked rapidly, unable to comprehend what he'd just seen.

Fred Weasley, his older brother, had danced with Hermione, _his_ Hermione. He, Fred had called her _beautiful_. Well he'd have had to be blind not to notice it. His git-ish younger-self had hurt Hermione's feelings and then she'd danced with Fred. Krum had been upset by a whole load of Weasley's and Hermione had kissed Fred's cheek.

Ron sighed. If someone had told him about this at the time, he would have punched Fred. But after seeing it, he was glad that Fred hadn't punched him. Ron had always known that Fred and Hermione were friends... but he figured it was because Fred was a bit like him. Impulsive, hot-headed and just plain maddening. Suddenly, Ron missed his older brother terribly. It turned out they had more in common than he'd originally thought. Chiefly: caring for Hermione.

Although it shouldn't be surprised about that either. Fred was the only one Ron ever wilingly told about his feelings for Hermione. Fred had helped him to send McLaggan Dark Mark sweets for Christmas for getting fresh with Hermione. Fred was the one who said he wanted Ron to marry Hermione so she could come up with things for the shop. Ron smiled, Fred wanted to use Hermione's _Oppugno_ crazy bird spell for the shop. Ron made a mental note to suggest it to George.

Quickly, Ron looked at his watch it; Gringott's was now closing so he couldn't go into anymore memories. Then and there, Ron resolved to send Hermione a bouquet of periwinkles and the soppiest love letter he was capable of writing... apologising for all the horrible things he'd ever done. Or better yet, he'd sneak into Hogwarts and surprise her in the library.

Swiftly, he returned memory to the box, then the box to its former resting place and ferreted around for the gems that George needed for the Peruvian trader. He swept out of the vault vowing to watch another memory as soon as he got another chance.

* * *

**This is how detailed my missing moment universe is. When Ron first met Harry on the train, Ron mentioned that he had a cousin who was an accountant but that they didn't talk about much. In CoS, Harry reads that Kwikspell course blurb (in Mr Flich's office) that ****Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says: "My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!" – having been to this village and after noticing that several windows often have owls crash into them... Yes, I'm being serious... I concluded that the accountant Weasley lives in this village... I've called him Leon (cousin of Lancelot in Arthurian legend)Weasley. I have a larger Weasley story in my head which I will write... eventually!**

**Coming up next in Couldn't Explain – Hermione's Christmas and 6****th**** year Valentines present... As well as... a lot of breakfasts! **

**Hopefully, both Fremione and Romione shippers will enjoy how this look at Fred, (George), Ron and Hermione. **

**Read. Review! **

**JustSuperMione**

**Aka**

**She-who-must-be-reviewed**


End file.
